


Invasion

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 下ネタという概念が存在しない退屈な世界 | Shimoseka | Shimoneta (Anime)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Short Story, Star Wars Earth Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: The prelude to the Invasion of Japan through the eyes of Shimoneta cast.
Series: Expanded Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 16





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This one done by my gf. Love ya!

It was a bright Tuesday morning in Kyoto when Anna Nishikinomiya stepped onto the train. She prepared her notes for today's student council meeting while sat next to a very old man. He looked as if he was her Grandfather's Grandfather! He was covered in a blanket and shivering. The man slowly whispered under his breath, 

"They're coming… they're coming.." 

very ominously. Anna felt sorry for him, being the good student she was, she asked him what was his name. The man looked at her slowly and whispered, 

"Shiro, my name is Corporal Shiro Masumoto.". Shiro let his blanket drop a bit, revealing the collar of an old Pacific War jacket. "How old are you Corporal Masumoto?" Anna asked him. "I'm 26 years old, it's Feburary 9th 1945… my birthday." 

Shiro said. Anna was puzzled for a moment, then it clicked. This man was a war veteran, 100 years old and had dementia. Ana thought of something else to ask him, 

"Who is coming?".

He looked wide eyed, 

"The Yankees of course! In their B-sans! They've been bombing us for weeks now." 

Shiro jumped up from his seat, 

"The fucking bastards!". 

Just then, Shiro's PM activated. Two decency squad transit officers came rushing up, 

"Sir, you are under arrest for vulgar speech! Come quietly or we will use force." 

The officers unveiled a set of handcuffs for the old man. Shiro took a step back and dropped his blanket. He was decked out in full battle uniform with a sword tucked at his side. Shiro pulled out the worn officer's sword and charged with a shout of tenno heika banzai. The other riders and the decency squad officers began to scramble away. The train stopped and Anna rushed off of it. She ran as fast as she could towards her school, passing both decency squad members and armed policemen. 

10 minutes later she made it to her school's entrance. Anna looked at her watch, to discover that she was 3 minutes late for her first class. Anna cursed herself, mother would be very disappointed. Anna stepped into the classroom and all eyes shot straight at her. The teacher, Mrs. Toyotomi, took off her thick rimmed glasses and cleared her throat. 

"Take a seat Miss Nishikinomiya." 

she said in a monotone. Anna just sat down when the entire glass started to vibrate. Some of the students seated close to the windows pointed outside, mouths agape. A sudden high pitched whine sounded in the room. Anna stepped closer to see what looked like a plane, then 3, then 5, then dozens more. They buzzed about over the city. The glass was shocked by an explosion just a few blocks away and Anna's heart sunk into her gut… Those were the people Shiro knew were coming. The glass windows shattered when a bomb landed just outside the school's gate. Anna and the rest of the class ducked down and shielded themselves. Anna heard screams and shrieks from her fellow students as more bombs went off. For a moment, the explosions stopped, everyone began to jump up and run. The PA began to shout for everyone to get to the basement. Anna followed the rest of her classmates down the stairs to a large meeting area underground. Everyone huddled together and sat on the floor, watching the NHK broadcast about what was happening. 

The woman on TV spoke, 

"Air raids have been reported in several major cities. Tokyo, Kyoto, Sapporo, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Sendai, Kokura, and Okinawa are currently being attacked. Similar air raids have been reported in cities around the world. The Japanese government has declared a state of emergency, enacted martial law and mobilized the Self Defense Force.".

Anna and the rest of the school were shocked. Not only was Japan at war, the rest of the world was as well. The TV continued, 

"In other news today China, Russia, North Korea, Iran, Lebanon, Syria, Serbia, Greece, Italy, and Venezuela have pledged their allegiance to the Galactic Empire, the alien nation which has committed these air raids.". 

The class started to panic, now Japan was truly surrounded by enemies. The ceiling shook again as more bombs fell down onto the city. Anna looked out into the crowd and searched for her friends. After a little while she managed to find Okuma, Ayame, Otome, Kosuri, Gouriki and Oboro. Okuma spoke first, 

“ Anna, can you call your mother? Is she okay? ”. 

Anna responded, 

“ I’ll try and see if I can get a hold of her. “ 

and pulled up her voice chat feature. An error message occurred, there was no signal. Anna posed a question, 

“ Mine isn’t working, does anybody have a signal to the outside? “ 

but nobody in the group had one. No one in the building had working communication devices, the signal was either being jammed by the government or the invaders.

The Decency Squad was filling up the room, monitoring everyone to make sure no immorality occurred during Japan’s darkest hour. Their usual white uniforms had added on ballistic protection such as helmets and vests. They carried type 64 assault rifles over their shoulders. The situation must have been dire enough for the government to arm the Decency Squad. Ayame looked around and ushered everyone through a door when the Decency Squad wasn’t looking. The door led to a dark storage room with a single staircase and door to the exterior of the school. She looked back, 

“ Come on, let’s get out of this school. We’ll be safer if we get out of areas the Imperials want to bomb". the rest of the group shuffled in caution, but Ayame was too assertive. 

Ayame provided everyone with a cloth surgical face mask and kicked open the door to the outside, only to be met by a line of men in white armor. Ayame barely had enough time to go wide eyed before the stormtroopers shot them all with a stun ray, knocking them out.


End file.
